


The Muder of Yang Yang

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically crack fanfic me and my friend wrote on a 6-hour bus ride without knowing anything about NCT...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Corn
Kudos: 6





	1. The Murder of Yang Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I wrote this ages ago and we both didn't know how to write. No hate to the NCT members I love them all, this is a work of fiction.

All because he ate some chips...

There was a dark room. Scary and mysterious Yang Yang walked through the black alleyway. Yang Yang walked slowly and carefully, not wanting to get Taeil's attention. Yang Yang was sweating like crazy. He thought his life would be over tonight. Coned out by the thought, Yang Yang walked straight into a bin "Holy shit..." he said, he had caught Taeil's attention. 

Taeil stood up slowly and pulled his black cloak over his head. Yang Yang panicked. Running, his heart racing. He turned a sharp corner. Taeil. There Taeil stood. Two sharps knives glistening in the pale moonlight. Yang Yang stopped dead in his tracks. He was sister shook (Damn right he was). "Block him said Taeil. Three Mr Potato Heads appeared and grabbed Yang Yang "What do you want from me?" Said Yang Yang. 

"Shut the fuck up." Said Taeil. "This is the end of you." Taeil jammed his sharp knife into Yang Yang's heart. Fresh juicy red blood trickled down him. Taeil finished him. 

There lay Yang Yang. Dead. Taeil had gotten away with it.

Yang Yang got yeeted by Taeil.

\- Durva 😌


	2. Helga vs Taeil

Taeil walked through the night. Suddenly he was interrupted.   
"Helloe, It's Helga." Taeil ignored her. Helga followed. She grabbed Taeil's hands and tied them back.   
Helga took Taeil to a place no one knows. Then she beat the shit out of him.   
The last thing Helga said to Taeil was, "GOATS RULE"   
Nobody ever saw Taeil again. 

\- Durva 😌


	3. Johnny Exposed! (Inspired by THE HOLY CUCUMBER, another crack fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this so much 🌽

"You cheated!" Corn yelled at her former lover Johnny Seo.   
"Please forgive me, baby!" Johnny cried shoving Taeyong off the bed.   
"Do you not love me?!" She yelled.   
"No, baby, I love every part of you, your yellowness, beautiful bumpy kernels and you leaf choice is amazing!" He exaggerated.  
"Excuse me? Hello?" Taeyong said rubbing his sore butt.   
"Shut up Tae! I only have room for Corn in my life!"   
Taeyong was sister sad and listened to hit or miss for the rest of the night. 

\- Jaemin 🐀


	4. The Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing my homework but this is more important

Mark couldn't stop thinking about Yang Yang's tragic death. Mark was sister mad. He needed to get revenge on Taeil. The next night, Mark went to the place where Yang Yang got sister murdered. Mark bent down slowly laying his hand on the ground. He shed a tear, it turned into a sob. Mark stood up and walked carefully through the alleyways not knowing that Taeil was sister onto him. 

"Hi sister." He said in an evil tone.   
"Fuck off" Said Mark having no clue who was behind him.  
Three Mr Potatao Heads grabbed Mark. Mark tried to break free but then Taeil pushed a knife into Mark'ss stomach. Mark was sister fucked.

Taeil walked off proud of himself. He did not know who had witnessed it all. Helga.


End file.
